A Few Good Men
by JMHaughey
Summary: Ziva may have drank a little too much - Tony is there to help. OS challenge using library, bird, chandelier, Kleenex and game. Tags for Swan Song.


**A/N: Another little challenge. **

**For Cindy Sue and JSQ - Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Nothing. **

_Morning. _

Her eyes opened. She looked to her left, to check what it was, 0800 – still early. She threw over covers to the other side as she sat up. Her head pounded. She needed aspirin and some water. She noted all the Kleenex thrown on her nighstand. She thought to herself, _How __much __did __I __drink? __I __couldn't __have drank __that __much, __right? __Right? _She heard a slight moaning sound, there was someone in bed with her.

Tony.

"Tony." She whispered.

He mumbled something incoherent.

"Tony," She said again, this time a little louder.

He mumbled, again.

"Tony." She yelled.

His head shot up and he looked around, confused.

"Do you often wake up and not know where you are, Tony?"

"Recently? No. . .Good morning to you too, Zee-vah."

"What are you doing here?"

"You invited me, remember? No, you probably don't. . . You were pretty wasted when I met up with you. Lucky for you, it's Saturday so you have a couple days before the Boss Man and McGee see you."

"What happened?"

oOo

_24 hours earlier._

Mike Franks was dead. Ziva usually had a handle on her emotions, but with this case – with Mike, she let the tears flow. He was part of this family and now, he was gone. She wondered how this could be real. Ray and EJ had known each other previously; lines were blurred, feelings were everywhere, thoughts were erratic.

Ziva had witnessed death before, she had been part of it. _Ari. __Michael. __Franks. _This was her job. She would save face and be hard, resilient and unemotional. But sometimes, the brain does not listen and tears rise to the surface.

She could not bear to look at Franks while Ducky was performing his preliminary examination. Gibbs was not going to leave his side. Tony would not leave Gibbs. She turned and left autopsy just like the thousands times before. The elevator could not come fast enough. But Tony did leave Gibbs because she needed him. And he knew that.

"There is always another monster."

"Yup."

"We just keep making targets of ourselves."

"Better us than someone who didn't sign up for it."

"I don't think I can take anymore."

She didn't have to say another word. She leaned into Tony's chest seeking comfort.

"Hey, we're gonna get him." He whispered. She knew they would.

oOo

_Morning._

Ziva was still sitting in bed. She glanced again at her nightstand as she waited for Tony to recall the events of yesterday. She noticed something. A ring box. The conversation between her and Ray came back.

"_It's empty."_

"_Consider it a promise."_

"_What kind of promise?"_

"_That we have lots to talk about when I get back."_

"_Don't go. Stay."_

"_Is this goodbye?"_

"_For now."_

"_How do I know? You gave me an empty box."_

"_I gave you a promise."_

She remembered being at the bar. She remembered that song that played in the background.

_When I'm lonely yes I know I'm gonna be  
>I'm gonna be the man whose lonely without you<br>When I'm dreaming yes I know I'm gonna dream  
>Dream about the time when I'm with you.<em>

She remembered glancing up at the chandelier; counting the round cubic zirconia nuggets. After 25, she stopped and took another sip of her drink. She was not used to giving up control. She never drank that much. She was lost.

oOo

_Twelve hours before._

Ziva was sitting at the bar. She was drinking bourbon, not something is accustomed to but she was drank it for Franks.

She did not attend his funeral.

She should have been there but she was with Ray.

_Ray and his empty box. _

She hoped that they understood.

_She chose Ray over them. _

She deserved to be happy, to be loved, to be told the truth, to be held. Ray promised to talk to her. Apparently, it's so hard to say what you feel. She's sick of waiting for the right time. In their line of work, you have to make time. If you do not do that, nothing you want will come to you.

_Empty promises._

She reached for her cell phone. She called the one person who made time for her. _Tony._

"DiNozzo."

"Tony, I need you."

"Zee-vah, where are you?"

"At the bar."

"Which one?"

"The one we always go to. . . Used to go to – we have not been there since you found the eye in your drink."

"Stay there."

"I will." She disconnected. She waited.

Two bourbons later, Tony arrived.

"Ziva, are you alright?"

"Do I look alright, Tony?"

"You always do. You are just a little drunk."

"Where were you?"

"At Gibbs' with McGee and Ducky. We were reminsicing about Franks."

"Boys only? Huh? Typical."

"Whoa. . . Why are you mad at me? You weren't at the funeral."

She held up the empty ring box. She noticed Tony inhale.

"It's empty. There was no ring. Apparently, I'm only worthy of a promise. A promise to talk. Pfft. . . Talk about what us? The weather? Where is he going? When he is coming back? I can not take it anymore. If this is a game, I quit."

"Did you tell him of this?"

"Of course not."

"Why are you telling me, Ziva?"

"Because, Tony, no matter what happens between us - you fulfill your promises. You care what happens to me. You came and found me in Somalia. You did not give up. You are my best friend, my partner, and you can not live without me."

"Let's get you home."

"I did not finish my drink."

"It's ok, you finished plenty."

oOo

_Six hours before._

Tony followed her up to her apartment. He was holding onto her because walking was not easy. She leaned into him trying to regain control. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Tony, you do not have to help me."

"Ohh really! Great, I'll just leave you in this vestibule and be on my way."

"You are going to leave."

"Of course not, Ziva. That was a joke."

"Ahh, I thought jokes were supposed to be funny."

"Even as this state, you find a way to one up me."

"You make it easy."

"Enough talking, David. You need to sleep."

"I want to watch a movie."

"You won't remember it."

"The Sound of Music it is. . . The hilllllls are alive." Tony's free hand reached out and covered her mouth. "Quiet down. We'll watch it. Normal people, like your neighbors, they are sleeping."

Tony managed to find some suitable pajamas for her. She just climbed into bed. Tony turned to TV and DVD player on in her bedroom. _The __Sound __of __Music. __He __would __remind __her __about __this. __She __owed __him._

He didn't want her waking up thinking he didn't fulfill a promise. He laid down next to her and rubbed her back. He made sure aspirin and water were on her nighstand. He sang along to the songs Captain Von Trapp and Maria were singing. No birdies would be tattling on him.

oOo

_Morning. _

Tony recalled the events of the last twenty-hours. The funeral, Ray, the phone call, the bourbon.

"Did we sleep together, Tony?" Always straight the point.

"Technically, yes."

"You know what I mean. Was it a night to store in your library? What did you tell Gibbs and McGee?"

"Vault, Zee-vah, vault. Oh, I had great night taking care of you and watching _The __Sound __of __Music. _I kept it on because if you woke up and it wasn't on, I didn't want you to think I didn't follow through. . . and I told them someone needed me."

"Follow through on what?"

"A promise."

"Like you said before, it's Saturday. Are you up for a day filled with movies?"

"Do you know who I am?" Tony lifted his arm and Ziva snuggled up next to him.

"I do. And Tony, I always need you."


End file.
